The various components needed for installing a log staircase in a new log home or log building can be produced or fabricated at a manufacturer in a controlled environment. The manufacturer can produce the needed stringers, treads, etc. to specific dimensions such that the log staircase will have a particular length, height, angle of inclination, and a desired number of treads. The various components, including any needed fasteners, can then be bundled and shipped to the building site where the log staircase is to be installed. The installation of the log staircase into the new log home or log building can occur at an appropriate time in the construction cycle. This process has been successfully used in building log homes, many of which are located in remote areas. In the case of manufacturing internal and external log staircases, multiple C-shaped notches are formed in each of a pair of support stringers. Each of the C-shaped notches extends through more than half of the diameter of each stringer. Each tread or step is shaped to have a semicircular periphery with a flat surface. The flat surface forms the step portion of each tread. The semicircular periphery of each tread is designed to be positioned within one of the multiple C-shaped notches formed in each of the pair of stringers. During installation, the pair of stringers is secured in place between a lower level and an upper level. The semicircular periphery of each tread is then positioned in a pair of the C-shaped notches so as to bridge across the pair of stringers. Each tread is then shimmed and adjusted to obtain a horizontal alignment from left to right and from front to back. Once a tread is properly aligned, it is then secured in place by appropriate hardware, such as lag screws or bolts.
As is evident from the above description, the installation of such a log staircase normally requires two skilled laborers who have some previous experience with installing such log staircases. With each log staircase, it is very important that each tread or step be attached between the pair of stringers such that it lies in a horizontal plane from left to right and from front to back. Since the size and location of each C-shaped notch can vary depending upon the diameter of each stringer and because the semicircular periphery of each tread can also vary, it becomes necessary to shim and adjust each tread to obtain proper alignment. Each tread is then fastened in place to prevent movement, wobble, rotation or rocking. If the treads are not properly aligned, they can create a safety hazard to a person walking up or down the log staircase. Furthermore, if each tread is not horizontally aligned and evenly spaced from an adjacent tread, the log staircase will not pass building code.
Now, a log staircase and a method of producing components for a log staircase have been invented that allow a log staircase to be installed at a building site more quickly and efficiently, and in a manner that will satisfy building code. In addition, the log staircase can be installed by two persons that may not be skilled laborers in this task.